Access the subconscious mind
Like any skill in life, accessing the imagery in your subconscious is a learned skill and the only way you can become proficient at it is by practice . . . and we cannot stress enough the importance of practice. The majority of the people reading this are going to have to practice many long hours before they attain any lucid visuals. This technique is not easy or everyone would be doing it. You are going to have to learn how the technique works, and practice it. Remember, re-reading instructions usually helps when things don't come together as you hoped. However some people may have success the very first try. These are the people who don't have highly analytical minds and can pretend like little children playing dress up. Obviously everyone would like clear lucid visuals of the imagery in their subconscious, like in a lucid dream, but this doesn't always happen. While a few people may experience a clear lucid view of the imagery in their subconscious, this is not the norm. The subconscious mind is not designed to show clear lucid images to the conscious mind, however it does happen on rare occasions. For the most part the imagery from the subconscious runs in stealth mode, with a filter between the conscious mind and the subconscious mind preventing clear lucid visuals. After all, it would interfere with the incoming visuals being received through the physical eyes . . . you know, creating a constant state of hallucinations. In the final analysis this stealth mode gives us the effect of being in control instead of being controlled; the subconscious imagery influencing and controlling all our thoughts, words and actions. Here we give you some experiments you can use to prove the theory we have given. Therefore you should get a pen and paper, or a record book, to record your findings just like any researcher would. This record book can later be used to help you understand which changes may need to be made in your life to make it better. Plus it's like a diary of your life experiences. The technique allows you to reach into the dream state without having to fall asleep. And as you have previously read, when we lay down and go to sleep the bodily senses are disconnected from the conscious mind. Then at some point during the sleep process the SELF slips out of the dark conscious mind and into the imagery of the subconscious where it experiences the reality of its cumulative stored imagery. Then at some point the body begins to reconnect with the conscious mind and the SELF is pulled back into the conscious mind; sometimes bouncing back and forth in what we call the twilight state of consciousness. The technique involves the use of visualization whereby we give you an image to place on the viewing screen and then you shift your SELF in the conscious mind from looking at that image and move your SELF into the image in the subconscious mind where the dream plays out. Your degree of success depends upon your ability to let go of control and to go with the flow just like happens in the nighttime dream state. You know yourself that when you try and control your dream, or recognize it's a dream, you wake up. The same thing happens with the technique. Try to control the visuals or recognize that you are in the imagery and you will be pulled back into the conscious mind at the speed of light, instaneously. Or, you may never get out of the conscious mind if you can't let go of trying to understand what's happening and just go with the flow of the imagery. You must approach this technique just like a little child who pretends to visualize all sorts of fantasy roles in play. You must approach this technique just like the daydream where you allow the mind to take you off on those tangents of thought, except your eyes will be closed. You set the imagery on the viewing screen and then you move into it just like in the dream, and you allow it to play out how it wants to play out. After all the imagery is in film clips so you must go along with the flow or the play ends. Don't go along with the movie and you are pulled back into the conscious mind. And if you can't let go and go along, you won't get out of the conscious mind to begin with. Once you try the technique you will see the difficulty and you will understand the need to practice. The more you practice, the better your chances are of having that one lucid experience where the conditions are just right, and the SELF slips out of the conscious mind and into the subconscious. However, don't try and analyze what made it work! It's not something you can figure out or force to work. When the conditions are just right, it happens. As soon as the experience is over you will be pulled back into the conscious mind instantly, at the speed of light; you don't even notice that distance of 18 inches. Open your eyes, pick up your record book, and start recording your experience as it will still be on the viewing screen but fading fast as the external stimuli of the senses begin calling up new imagery on the viewing screen. You may also want to draw or sketch a picture of what you saw as this will help to hold it on the viewing screen longer. This experiment of proof not only stimulates the human mind into wanting more of these types of experiences, but it begins to awaken you to being the SELF within - to Know Thy Self. The more you practice this experiment of proof, the more it helps you to understand this Original Teaching and to recognize those false beliefs being circulated by others. The more you practice the more you begin to realize who you are and what you are, and eventually you are ready to understand where you are and what is going on. So where do we start? We start by accessing the subconscious mind where our memories of our past lives are stored. This will help you to realize that reincarnation is a reality and that death is merely a transition from the physical reality to the non-physical reality. That although the human form dies, it releases us and thus death is just a part of physical life, permitting us to live out many different lives here in the Human Experience. SIDE BAR: This is the technique which has been handed down through the centuries. It has originated in the East, which follows the esoteric statement that light (knowledge) comes out of the East. Until the age of the printing press, and now this age of technology and information proliferation, this knowledge was only given to another from a person they called a Master. The Master is simply a person with the special gift of telepathy. Whereas a medium can receive images from the minds of the people they attune themselves too, the Master can also project imagery into the minds of his followers. Thus we usually find a long succession of Masters, each one passing on this knowledge through telepathy to the next person in the line of successors, to project into the minds of the new followers - thus keeping the teaching alive. Failing to find a person with this telepathic ability the teaching dies off or becomes a religion of beliefs. These Masters usually have the knowledge of how to exit their mind and enter the conscious and subconscious minds of their students; no matter where the student is on the planet. An ethical Master usually only uses this ability to help his students and doesn't waste his time entering the minds of non-students, however, some people with the knowledge and ability are not very ethical; they are termed 'Black'. Usually when you join such a teaching with a Master, you sign a form that gives them permission to enter your mind to help you along in the teaching (even though they don't tell you this). However, it is always good to remember - they are also in a human body and thus susceptible to human shortcomings and misuse of their gifts. The Eastern teachings tell about an Akashic Record Book located at a temple of learning on the Astral Plane where one can learn about their past lives. Scientology founder Ron Hubbard taught his followers the esoteric teaching, he learned, about a "Time Track" which can be accessed to not only view past lives, but can be used to view one's possible future (destiny) which is being formed into film clips based on the past imagery which is stored in the subconscious. In a nutshell, both are self-hypnosis techniques one can use to access the contents of the subconscious. After all, where else needs this information to be stored? Both techniques use the conscious mind's power of visualization to move the SELF from the conscious mind in the brain, into the subconscious mind like during the dream state of sleep (unlike the daydreaming of the SELF in the conscious mind looking out onto the viewing screen). Like in the dream where the SELF moves into the subconscious, and becomes the participant in the dream, the technique involves us consciously (not asleep) moving the SELF into being the active participant in the subconscious imagery (film clips from the past). The shift in the SELF's identification from the conscious outside physical world, into the subconscious inside world is what must take place. All techniques are merely a preparatory phase for the shift to happen. The degree of success revolves around our ability to go with the flow, without allowing the analytical ability of the conscious mind to interfere and stop the shift from happening. Therefore to assist us we need to set-up the scene using visualization, and then take on the role playing of the past and pretend our part in the film clip as it plays out in the subconscious. However, it's not as easy as it sounds and may require a lot of practice to attain lucid visuals - but - it's not the lucid visuals we are after but the information, the knowledge in our imagery which we can use to learn from our past and past lives, the imagery which is controlling our present state of consciousness, making us think, speak and act they ways we do, creating our destiny. You might think that all we need to do is to change some of our imagery for the better, but that's not the answer. Most importantly we want to take control of that imagery and select what we want to use when, for what purposes. We want to attain self-mastery of the human mind so we are in control, instead of it controlling us. To this end we will also give you the technique of how to change the imagery for your betterment - but it's CONTROL we want to achieve, otherwise we are just changing one set of controlling images for another set. We give you this technique so you can experience another proof of how the human mind works, and how it really is in control. Any technique anyone could ever give you to access your past lives (and this also applies to any technique for astral travel, out of body experiences, astral projection, out of body exploration, experiencing heaven or any other fantasy place) is nothing more than a technique in self-hypnosis; the moving of the SELF from the conscious mind into the subconscious mind like happens during the dream state of sleep. You see, it's all in your mind - but it seems so real, like in the lucid dream. You go nowhere and you see nothing which is not in your subconscious mind, however it was placed there; by experience, imagination, or a Master using drawings, images, or telepathy. As you continue to read this information, and re-read it, reviewing the examples and looking at those people around you being moved and controlled by the imagery in their minds, and reflecting upon your own past experiences in this life and practicing these experiments of proof - experiencing these things for yourself, you will begin to realize more and more about who and what you are. It is your desire to want to know and the practicing of these techniques which brings the knowledge of life and the wisdom of how to use that knowledge appropriately - that is what you are after, knowledge & understanding, not the lucid visuals of the contents of your subconscious which may happen from time to time. So where do we start? We start by taking your beliefs or intuitive feelings about reincarnation being true, and turn it into a personal experience whereby you look into your past and past lives to see where your phobias and fears and things affecting you in this life come from. In your Akashic Record Book you can see those past lives where imagery is presently creating problems and troubles for you in this lifetime. You will see the good times, the bad times, and so on and so forth. With so many lifetimes behind you there are not many parts you haven't played, both good & bad.